French
French is the official language of the Europe|European country of France, its former colonies and other countries. French Usage in The Big Bang Theory Howard, Sheldon and Raj all can speak French, or can use phrases of French origin. On the contrary, Stuart does not like others to do so to him, and probably cannot understand French. *In The "Pilot", Howard greets Penny with "Enchanté, mademoiselle" (Nice to meet you, miss), and wishes her "Bonne douche" (good shower). *In "The Dumpling Paradox" (S1E07), Howard greets Christy Vanderbel with "Bonjour, mademoiselle" (Goodday, miss). *In "The Loobenfeld Decay" (S1E10), it is shown that Toby Loobenfeld can also use French phrases: ::(Leonard enters the kitchen to find Toby) ::Toby: Morning. ::Leonard: Who are you? ::Toby: I am Sheldon's cousin Leo. ::Leonard: Oh, god! Sheldon does not have a cousin Leo. ::Toby: Au contraire ''(on the contrary). I'm 26 years old, ... *Howard tells Missy Cooper she would be "''très drôle" (very funny) in "The Porkchop Indeterminacy" (S1E15). *In "The Bad Fish Paradigm" (S2E01) Howard enters the apartment with the question "Qu’est-ce que''' ’sup?" ::(Note: This is a mix of French and English, with which Howard probably intends to mean "what's up?" since "'''qu’est-ce que" translates to "what is"). *In "The Hofstadter Isotope" (S2E20), Sheldon uses phrases of French origin in an argument with Stuart, which Stuart does not like: :Stuart: I'm sorry, but you are obviously stuck in a pre-zero hour DC universe. ::Sheldon: Of cause I am. Removing Joe Chill as the killer of Batman's parents effectively deprived him of his raison d'être (reason of existance).'' ::Stuart: OK, you can throw all the French words you want, it doesn't make you right. ::Sheldon: 'Au contraire' (on the contrary). *In "The Hawking Excitation" (S5E21) Howard mocks Sheldon with French when he asks the latter to show up in the cafeteria in the French maiden costume: ::Howard: Next, this is a sexy French maid costume I brought for Bernadette. I thought it might spice things up and get her to dust my room at the same time. I was wrong, and really wrong. ::Sheldon: And you want me to return it for you. ::Howard: 'Non, non, non, ma petite chérie '(literally: No, no, no, my little dear; Howard is using the feminine form ''ma petite chérie on purpose here). * In The Holographic Excitation (S6E05), Raj uses phrases and words of French origin in a dialog with Stuart: ::Raj: Would you like me to help? I do have a certain je ne sais quoi when it comes to soirées. ::Stuart: Thanks, but I can't afford je ne sais quoi. How much for just quoi? ::Je ne sais quoi ''(literally: I don't know what) means "an intangible quality that makes something distinctive or attractive", which Stuart seems cannot understand at all. :: Here ''je ne sais quoi must no be literally understood, it means he has something more than the others, he can bring a little something that makes the difference. :: The word soirée means "a formal evening party". Category:Languages Category:Reference Materials Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Trivial